Huntbastian Shuffle
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: A collection of drabbles written during the length of one song. All are about Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington. A lot of them are about a romantic relationship, but some are just about a friendship between them. I may continue this if I feel like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely boys. **

**A/N: Listening to music on shuffle, writing drabbles about a pairing. This time it is Huntbastian. Sorry, some of these aren't that great. I may add more if I feel like it. **

_When There Was Me and You—High School Musical Cast_

Sebastian knew that he was never meant for relationships. He just made a mistake. He let Hunter in and the boy just turned around and hurt him. Senior year was a fabulous year for Sebastian, at least until it ended. Even though their relationship was secret, he didn't care. Sebastian didn't notice that Hunter was pulling away, until he was left alone with a simple note that said, "Thanks for the fun. -H" Sebastian let his emotions get in the way of what should have been obvious. Hunter never loved him. It was a bit of fun for the other boy.

_I'll Never Go—David Archuleta_

Hunter knows that he loves Sebastian. It's something that he has told him so many times over the few years that they have been together. Truthfully, the relationship has had its fair share of hardships. Sebastian continually tries to push Hunter away. Hunter just holds on to Sebastian and never leaves. Hunter knows that relationships are hard for Sebastian. He knows that they both need each other, and that Sebastian doesn't really want him to go. Sebastian just pushes because he's scared.

_Music of the Night—Phantom of the Opera Cast_

As they watched _Phantom_ for what seemed like the millionth time, Sebastian just smiled. Hunter was obsessed with this movie. Sebastian was the only one who knew this fact though, for it was far too gay for the not remotely bi-curious captain of the Warblers. The thing that the others didn't know was that Hunter was actually quite bi-curious, leaning towards the gay side. Sure, he hadn't completely decided that he was gay, but Sebastian had a pretty good idea that if he could keep this strange relationship with Hunter going long enough, it would only be Sebastian.

_Somewhere Only We Know—Glee Cast_

Hunter relaxed against the tree by the river. They loved this place. It was their secret spot. He remembered how he and Sebastian would spend hours in this spot, talking about everything or just lying in the grass listening to the river. Those memories were some of his favorite memories of his life. Or when they escaped to this spot when they needed to get away for a while. It's even where one of them would come when mad at the other because the other would come find them and they would remember all of the great times they had together here. Hunter let a tear fall down his cheek. "Why couldn't you have stayed with me a little longer, Bas?"

_Change My Mind-One Direction_

Hunter wasn't used to the strange pull toward Sebastian at that one Warbler party. He never usually would stay late for anyone. He never felt a need to stay before. He never noticed the adorable way that Sebastian's nose wrinkled when he laughed, or the way his eyes lit up when he talked about France before. It was beautiful. They were friends, but Hunter saw now that there was potential for them to be more. He never usually stayed at Warbler parties. So as he walked through the door, he silently plead for Sebastian to ask him to stay.

_Harry Potter in 99 Seconds—Jon Cozart_

"We should totally do this song in the Warblers," Sebastian says, "It's already a cappella, we could just add a lot of parts to say it, and Beats could do a lot more with the beatboxing."

"No," Hunter replies, "everybody would go crazy over it, and it's definitely too short."

_Crazy-Meredith Brooks_

Sebastian was terrified of relationships, but there was something in the way that Hunter just had all this hope for the future. It made Sebastian want to try. People probably thought it was crazy that their relationship didn't fit into all of the stereotypes for a romantic relationship. They just wanted to be. They didn't fit the stereotypes. They didn't call each other cute names, the usually threw around some rude ones. Sure, to most it was crazy, but for them, it worked.

_High School Musical—High School Musical Cast_

Graduation day at Dalton Academy had always been a crazy event, but this class was even crazier. Hunter knows he will miss this place, even though he didn't spend much time here, and ruined his opportunity at making a lot of lasting impressions.

"Hey," Sebastian says.

"Hi," Hunter replies.

"Ready to get out of here?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah, I guess," Hunter replies walking with Sebastian toward his car.

"Leaving isn't the end of the world, you know," Sebastian tells him, "You will always have the memories."

_Begin Again—The Piano Guys_

Hunter walked through the hallways of his large house looking for his husband. He was just about to call out for Sebastian when he heard the faint sounds of the music. Hunter smiled, walking down to what had been deemed the music room. He stood in the doorway and watched Sebastian play. Sebastian had such a passion for music. It was incredible to watch him play because it showed. When he plays it looks like his caressing the keys more than playing them, and he always seems completely immersed in the music. Hunter watched as Sebastian's eyes closed and began to walk into the room, sitting down on the piano bench next to his husband as he finished the song.

_My Big Mistake—The Will Rogers Follies Original Broadway Cast Recording_

Sebastian thought that he had a perfect decision in marrying Hunter. Now, he realizes that it was a big mistake. Sebastian thought that when they were finally married that Hunter would stay home, but he never did. Hunter was always traveling, always away from Sebastian. When Sebastian was brought along on business trips, he felt extremely out of place. Although this may be the case, Sebastian still loved Hunter, and wouldn't give him up for the world.

_Give a Man Enough Rope—The Will Rogers Follies Original Broadway Cast Recording_

Hunter was a true cowboy. He could use a lasso perfectly. He could spin and rope cattle. Some could say that he was a real artist in the way that he could spin his rope. Others say he could spend his time doing things that would be much more productive. Sebastian didn't care what others said. He knew that Hunter loved to spin rope, and though that he looked hot doing it. Hunter had definitely roped him in.

_Dance With Me—Spectacular! Cast_

Hunter didn't like dancing much. He didn't like clubs. He just happened to be here to make sure that Sebastian didn't do anything stupid. And this did not involve getting onto the dance floor to dance with the green-eyed individual. It never had in the many times that Hunter had been his drinking buddy. However, tonight Sebastian had other plans.

"Dance with me, Hunt," Sebastian plead.

"No, Bas," Hunter said firmly.

"You know you want to, I'm super hot," responded Sebastian

"I beg to differ," replied Hunter, taking a sip of his water.

"You know you love me," Sebastian responded, "and if you don't dance with me I will have sex with one of these randoms on your bed."

"Fine," said Hunter grouchily as he got up from his bar stool and let himself be dragged onto the dance floor.

_Seven Drunken Nights—Celtic Thunder_

It was nothing new for Sebastian to come home drunk, but it was unexpected for Hunter to come home sloshed. Sebastian was surprised to say the least. It was Tuesday, and he knew Hunter had a huge project to work on.

"She dumped me," Hunter slurred.

Sebastian jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Hunt," Sebastian said moving to his roommate. Sebastian guided Hunter into his room and to his bed.

"Sebastian, kiss me," Hunter whispered as Sebastian helped the man lay down.

"You're drunk. I promise you don't want to kiss me," Sebastian told his roommate.

"I do, I do," Hunter replied, moving his face to Sebastian's to lock their lips in a sloppy kiss.

Sebastian quickly left the room and closed the door, leaning his back against the wall across from it. "God, I need a drink."

_I'm Not That Girl—Wicked Original Broadway Cast_

Sebastian watched from across the restaurant as Hunter and his date flirted. He wondered why Nick and Jeff brought him out tonight. This was just torture. Hunter looked like he was having the time of his life. The girl grabbed his hand on the table. Sebastian sighed. He's not the right one. He's a guy. Hunter's straight. At least in his dreams he could be the guy for Hunter, but reality is cold. Hunter is definitely the guy for him, but Sebastian just can't be as good as that girl. He shouldn't wish for something that he just can't have. It hurts too much

_Strathpolkas—Molly's Revenge_

Sebastian loved dancing with Hunter. He wasn't sure why his friends had chosen a Celtic theme for their wedding, but he was glad for the upbeat music to dance with Hunter to, even if they weren't really dancing any certain dance. Hunter didn't dance much, but at weddings he danced to please Sebastian. Sebastian was glad that Hunter wanted to make him happy. He was also glad that Hunter was okay with going to his friends' weddings with him. It gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling inside that Hunter wanted to be with him, and was okay with making their relationship known. It had taken a while to get to this point.

_Radames' Letter—Aida Original Broadway Cast_

Sebastian read the letter again. He missed having his soldier by his side. He hated that Hunter was so far away and struggling in a war zone. All he could cling to were the simple letters that let Sebastian know that Hunter was safe, and that he still loved him.

_Come Away to the Water—Maroon 5_

Hunter was always drawn to Sebastian. He didn't know why. Sebastian was everything that he was taught to avoid. Sebastian was danger whereas Hunter was always safe. Sebastian was darkness, whereas Hunter was light. Like a lamb taken to the slaughter, Sebastian just seemed to keep coming back for Hunter, drawing him in, luring him to his death. Hunter knew it was probably a bad idea to go to Sebastian and let him into his life, but there was something so alluring about him. It was something that for some reason, Hunter didn't think he could live without. Sebastian must want him, right? Why else would he keep coming for him? Hunter had to make a choice, and although may be against everything he has been taught, he has to choose Sebastian.

_Mine—Taylor Swift_

Sebastian remembers when he met Hunter at Dalton. He hated him, but throughout the year they found out that they worked well together, and when Hunter started to question his sexuality, he could turn to Sebastian who was willing to experiment. During college, Hunter decided that Sebastian needed to be his. They married right after college, which was probably a mistake, but they worked through thing together, and even through some of their worst fights, neither left. They just would remember the good times they had together and they would just hold each other until they could barely remember why the fight started at all.

_Rock Me—One Direction_

The summer after graduating from Dalton was the time that Sebastian would consider the best time of his life. He remembers the way that Hunter would whisper to him as they laid on the beach, and the way that Hunter would rock his world in their hotel room. Before Hunter, Sebastian didn't want to deal with relationships. Hunter was the only boy that Sebastian ever truly loved. Hunter left, but Sebastian will always believe the words that Hunter told him that summer. And although Sebastian knows he won't see hunter again, his heart will always be waiting for Hunter to come back, show him that he cares, and rock his world again.

_Night of Love—Jesse Spencer_

Hunter watches Sebastian from the doorframe. Sebastian is leaning up against their headboard with a pen in hand reading over something for one of his cases. Hunter moves to Sebastian and takes the pen from his hand.

"No more tonight," Hunter says. Sebastian nods and allows the papers to be removed from his hands. Hunter climbs on Sebastian's lap and captures his lips in a heated kiss before kissing along his jaw.

"God, I love you," Sebastian murmurs.

_It's Not Unusual—Glee Cast_

Hunter knows that in general it is not unusual to be in love. It is a bit unusual to realize that you are in love with your roommate of seven years, who believes that you are straight as an arrow. It will be a challenge to convince Sebastian that Hunter is actually interested. Hunter knows that Sebastian has had a crush on him in the past. Now it is just a matter of making sure that crush is still there and that he will be able to show Sebastian that he has truly fallen for him and isn't just messing around.


End file.
